


La Choque de Plumas

by ArtemisMay



Series: Choque de plumas [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay





	1. indice

En progreso

  1. Como pato en el agua.
  2. Asalto al pentágono.
  3. Hola .......
  4. La memoria
  5. El guerrero de Gobi.
  6. Perdido en acción 
  7. Tecnologías Palmer
  8. Dr .........
  9. Soy el numero 7
  10. De vuelta al agua.
  11. 75%
  12. Vestigios
  13. La sortija.
  14. Vendetta
  15. El es .......
  16. Un nuevo criminal
  17. Falla celular.
  18. Desesperación
  19. ........
  20. El trato.
  21. Cavando mi propia tumba.
  22. 80%
  23. Las sombras
  24. Una luz en la obscuridad.
  25. Aquí estoy .......


	2. 6 . Perdido en acción.

Arrastro los ojos hacia la foto que le fue enviada por Lane como un favor.

El paisaje era árido, arena por todos lados, unas piernas se vislumbraban en la foto solo tomo hasta las caderas, a lo lejos otras dos figuras se captaron borrosamente. La foto no estaba destinada para ellos. Un lente caprichoso, indiscreto enfocó claramente su objetivo sin que él se diera cuenta.

La foto revela a un hombre joven, puede ser maltratado por las inclemencias del clima, caminar y sabe quién es más lo que sucedió anteriormente y durante el disparo de esa cámara.

El joven se sentirá en cuclillas con los brazos extendidos apoyados en sus rodillas los brazos sueltos, las caderas en el aire nivelado soportado por sus pantorrillas, una rodilla más abajo que la otra. 

La camiseta mojada por el sudor se ciñó al cuerpo del chico, un abdomen trabajado, musculoso pero hundido con las costillas visibles no de forma muy saludable.

No era así como lo recordaba, no desde su juventud a la última vez que se vierno. Por un momento vino la imagen del niño que recién se recuperó de las calles.

Volvió a mirar la foto, algo en su pecho se retorció, había como evidencia de desnutrición, la pérdida de peso era su testigo de haber consumido la grasa en la pérdida muy poca. Las venas saltadas de su antebrazo son víctimas de una deshidratación crónica.

Sus labios ligeramente abiertos, tratando de combatir el calor que se refleja por las gotas de sudor que corrían en su frente deslizándose traviesamente por su cuello de costado a su más prominente nuez de adán que fue captada con sus pómulos eran afilados más de lo normal, su mentón fuerte era mas pronunciado ahora.

Los más desconcertante era su mirada, sus ojos hundidos con ojeras prominentes se dirijan al horizonte, el ceño fruncido hacia arriba dando arrugas en el centro mostrando preocupación, los ojos cansados, cansados, sin brillo en ellos; su mirada parecía triste llamando a la desolación.

Vestía unos pantalones oscuros tipo militar, sus botas eran de combate; de la cintura se lograba ver la una Guirca- Cartuchera donde tenía colocada una pistola. La bota en la parte superior sobresalía el mango de un cuchillo. en su espalda colgaba escopeta recortada.

Estaba pobremente armado a comparación de cuanto estaba en su tutela, no había una armadura, un kevlar que protegiera su cuerpo. Eso le rompio el corazon, lo había dejado solo, abandonado a su suerte. Debió sospechar que algo estaba mal después de tanto tiempo sin saber de chico. Y lo más triste es que no sabía que no le había importado.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego jadeó, tratando de tranquilizar los pensamientos.

Deslizó su mirada para encontrar con otra fotografía comprada al renuente vendedor del bar de Dalanzadgad, le costo una vez 10 veces su valor y una botella de su mejor licor con la que sedujo al propietario de dicho bar. Ya hace 4 meses de eso. Pasó sus dedos sobre el marco de caoba finamente labrado.

De no haber por los tabloides de Vicky Vale, siendo su costumbre exagerar todo, nunca se perdió enterado de su paradero. 

Vale pago muy bien a una periodista desconocida quería dar la primicia del conflicto bélico dicho desierto, una vieja amiga de Vale le dio el contacto con promesas de ayuda mutua, pero Vicky al ver las similitudes del hombre con el segundo protegido del millonario Bruce Wayne, pago y convenció a la periodista de que le vendiera la historia junto con las fotos.

El segundo protegido del millonario era conocido por llevar una vida muy discreta, pero cuando solía ser noticia siempre estallaba una bomba en Gotham, pareciera que el chico tenía la obstinación de alejarse y volver solo para enloquecer a toda la familia o parte de ella, en especial a su tutor a un grado de aneurisma cerebral.

Fue el día de la Gala anual de la familia Wayne cuando Vale se presentó, como es costumbre en la entrevista en vivo sobre el evento de la caridad, sin embargo ella planeaba otras cosas.

Las preguntaron se desviaron hacia la inasistencia del segundo protegido del millonario. Bruce se limitó a decir que el chico tenía otros compromisos urgentes de trabajo que le habían impedido presentarse, asegurando que el chico estaba dentro del país y localizado, debido a la insistencia de ella.

Sonrió Vale - Sr. Wayne por pura casualidad ¿No se debe que el sr. Todd-Wayne está en el desierto de Gobi? - mencionó

Bruce quería tener su capucha encima, no podía por un momento evitar ensanchar los ojos y ponerse blanco como la columna a sus espaldas, de inmediato negó tal posibilidad. Pero la duda había sido sembrada.

Al día siguiente encuentra un titular del Gotham News en primera página de redes sociales. _¿Y SABE USADO DÓNDE ESTÁN SUS HIJOS? Por que el millonario Wayne No_ con la foto del chico a lo grande. 

Se mencionaba que el chico había sido captado en medio de un conflicto bélico bastante complicado donde solo el extinto ejército local había intentado abatir la amenaza.

La prensa cuestionó su aptitud como tutor, muchos periódicos en busca de fama hablaron de maltrato a menores incluyendo a su propio hijo biológico.

Como buitres sobre un cadáver fresco escrito de cómo el descuidado millonario se encamaba con un desfile de mujeres, después recaudaba dinero para ayudar a los desamparados sin embargo no tenía idea del paradero y los riesgos que dicho muchacho de 20 años de edad sin asistencia militar estaba viviendo dentro de un territorio extremadamente hostil y olvidado por los gobiernos, rápidamente pasó de estado de emergencia a conflicto armado, y por última zona de cuarentena, nadie que entrara podría salir de ahí.

Cuando se experimenta el éxito secreto algunas personas logran obtener asilo político y lo que fue un rumor de uso de armas biológicas y de experimentos personas, lo lo confirmaron. 

Se dejó de un Kriptoniano infectado que casi acaba Noyon; por lo tanto se le prohibió al Kriptoniano, metahumano, amazona cualquier tipo de persona que no fuera humano ingrese en la zona. Y los héroes nunca se dignaron a ir a dicho lugar.

Después de todo ese huracán, analizar un intento e intentar rastrear al chico, las pistas lo corroborarán a la historia de Vale.

Se hospedó un lujoso hotel de Nomgon y en el bar encontró la foto que el dueño del bar orgullosamente colgaba en el centro a un lado de la cantina, los consideraban sus héroes y eran pocas las fotos del grupo que formaban.

Habían pasado 9 meses cuando fue tomado dijo el hombre del bar, era una foto grupal donde un móvil probablemente captarlos donde probablemente había llamado la atención y de las 3 personas de la imagen, la primera en visualizarse era una mujer con un extraño rubio con destellos rosados, ojos violetas de destellos azules, de facciones hermosas y un lunar arriba del sus labios carnosos; el último en el fondo de la imagen era hombre al parecer terriblemente alto, de rasgos nórdicos como sacado de una leyenda vikinga, rubio con cabello medianamente largo, una trenza pequeña detrás de su ojera y fuertemente mentón, rasgos muy varoniles el cual retiraba el cigarro en la boca y en medio Jason. Todos giraban sus cabezas y cuerpos en diferentes grados mirando atrás.

Todos con las caras manchadas debido seguramente al sudor y la tierra, los ojos de Jason eran con brillo y alertas, había sus mejillas había un bronceado a pesar de la protección de la gorra que soportó, parecia 5 años mayor debido a las arrugas marcadas en su rostro fruncido y al agotamiento.

Era todo lo que quedaba del chico después de escuchar la que se declaró como perdido en acción. 


End file.
